This invention relates to oils having a 1,3-dierucoyl 2-oleoyl glycerol (EOE) content of at least about 50%, based on total triacylglycerol composition, and use of such oils in industrial applications.
Oils used in industrial applications are typically petroleum based hydrocarbons that can damage the environment as well as pose health risks to people using them. Plant oils are an environmentally friendly alternative to petroleum based products and are based on a renewable natural resource. The major components of plant oils are triacylglycerols, which are three fatty acid chains esterified to a glycerol molecule. The polar glycerol regions and non-polar hydrocarbon regions align at the boundaries of the metal surfaces, and thus have better lubricant properties than petroleum hydrocarbons.
Two main properties of plant oils hinder their use for industrial applications. Most plant oils do not possess both of these characteristics. First, the oils must be liquid and have a reasonable viscosity at low temperatures. For example, high erucic purified rapeseed oil has a pour point of -16.degree. C., but undergoes a significant increase in viscosity with decreasing temperatures.
Second, the oils must have high oxidative stability. In general, oxidative stability is related to the degree of unsaturation present in the fatty acids. Reaction with oxygen can lead to polymerization and cross-linking of the fatty acids and an increased viscosity. Saturated hydrocarbon based oils have no unsaturation and therefore have high oxidative stability.